


Ferris Wheel

by ghostea



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, They actually go out once for a date, so obviously something goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostea/pseuds/ghostea
Summary: Ed manages to drag Jon out for a date for once and Jon finds that its not all that bad.





	Ferris Wheel

“You just had to go on the Ferris wheel”

“Shut up”

“You’d never been on one so you just _had_ to”

“Jonathan, I swear to god I’ll hide all your toxins”

“Don’t make me rock the cart, Edward”

“You wouldn’t dare”

“Depends how long we’re stuck up here for, I might get bored” Jonathan smirked as Edward continued to glare and tightened his grip on the railings of the Ferris wheel cart. Jonathan leaned forward and Edward’s face turned panicked.

“Don’t you dare, JonATHAN! STOP!” Edward finished with a shrill shriek as Jonathan moved the cart so Edward got a nice view of the ground below. Jonathan cackled loudly, both of them ignoring the voice from below demanding them to stop rocking their cart. The music was too loud anyway.

Edward realised he had moved himself and had instinctively latched himself onto Jonathan. Obviously, it was so if he went down Jonathan was going with him. Not for any other reason of course. Before he could remove himself Jonathan also noticed and began cooing mockingly.

“Scared?”

“No” There was no right answer for this. Edward knew what Jonathan was about to do despite his answer, might as well and stay prideful. Jonathan just grinned and pulled Edward closer to himself as he leaned forward again.

“You’re an ass, a complete ass, Jonathan Crane!” Edward snapped as he buried his face into Jonathan’s neck as the cart leaned backwards dangerously so. Jonathan, however, was actually rather enjoying himself believe it or not. He could feel Edward’s rapid heartbeat pressed against his side, could hear the note of fear in Edward’s voice and Edward was still holding onto him. It was a strange euphoric feeling, different from the one he got from causing his general fear. This was Edward’s fear and that fear was special.

The cart slowly stopped swinging but both of them stayed as they were. They looked out over the harbour the pier went out on, the dark waters reflecting the nauseating lights of the fair. The moon wasn’t full and could barely peek through the thick smog that seemed to permanently hang over Gotham but in its weird way it could have been romantic.

“I’m still going to hide your toxins” Jonathan smiled at Edward’s petulant tone

“Oh yeah?” turning his head to smile into Edward’s hair

“I’m going to create an elaborate death trap just for them” Jonathan laughed, he could feel Edward’s smile on his neck.

“Don’t I feel special” Jonathan tipped Edward’s head back to kiss him before Edward could actually become upset. Maybe he could be dragged out of the house on a few more dates if he could have this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short as heck but I thought it was cute so ta-da!


End file.
